Aitai
[[Archivo:12500166.jpg|thumb|300px|Aitai Ilustrada por Tama]]Aitai (会いたい) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción trata sobre el como GUMI trata desesperadamente de ponerse en contacto con su ex-novio por mensajes de texto, y su tristeza por no poder estar a su lado. Una composición estilo J-pop muy elogiada por la calidad de la modulación y la emoción que la voz de GUMI transmite. Actuálmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones más conocidas de GUMI y el autor Dios/Signal-P. Intérprete: GUMI Música: Dios/Signal-P Letra: Deadman PV e Ilustración: Tama *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *DigiStyling *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF Dios/Signal-P *Memories of GUMI 2009-2013 feat. Megpoid Joukan *ReRections *Seishun Bokaro starring GUMI, Lily Letras Kanji= ねぇ、今すぐ会いたいよ 本音隠した何気ないメールは いつまでも君の心の中に 届かないまま いつでもそばにいたから いつでも笑いあってたから そう、いつだって my friend どんなに離れていても 君を想うこの気持ち 願うほど辛くなるよ もう、あの日みたいに 笑えないって言わないで ねぇ、今すぐ会いたいよ 本音隠した何気ないメールは いつまでも君の心の中に 届かないまま 君に会いたい　会いたいよ あの日みたいに　「好きだよ」って聞かせて いつまでも君の心の中に 届かなくても このままそばにいたくて このまま笑いあってたくて そう、いつまでも my friend どんなに離れていても 君を想うこの気持ち 願うほど辛くなるよ もう、あの日みたいに 笑えないって言わないで ねぇ、これから会いたいよ 勇気出して飛ばしてもね メールは　いつまでも君の心の中に 届かないまま 君に会いたい　会いたいよ あの日みたいに　「好きだよ」って聞かせて いつまでも君の心の中に 届かなくても 眠れない夜　何度越えても 「会いたい」　この気持ち まだ消えてないよ ねぇ、今すぐ会いたいよ 本音隠した何気ないメールは いつまでも君の心の中に 届かないまま 君に会いたい　会いたいよ あの日交わした　「好きだよ」って言葉は いつまでも私の胸の中に 感じてるから 届かなくても 感じてるから |-| Romaji= Nee, ima sugu aitaiyo honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanai mama Itsudemo sobani itakara itsudemo warai attetakara sou, itsudatte MY FRIEND donnani hanareteitemo Kimi wo omou kono kimochi negau hodo tsuraku naruyo mou, ano hi mitaini waraenaitte iwanaide Nee, ima sugu aitaiyo honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todoka naimama Kimi ni aitai aitaiyo ano hi mitaini "sukidayo" tte kikasete itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todoka nakutemo Konomama sobani itakute konomama warai attetakute sou, itsumademo MY FRIEND donnani hanareteitemo kimi wo omou kono kimochi negau hodo tsuraku naruyo mou, ano hi mitaini waraenaitte iwanaide nee, korekara aitaiyo yuuki dashite tobashitemone meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanai mama kimi ni ai tai ai taiyo ano hi mitaini "suki dayo" tte kikasete itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanakutemo nemurenai yoru nando koetemo "aitai" kono kimochi mada kietenaiyo nee, ima sugu aitaiyo honne kakushita nanigenai meeru wa itsumademo kimi no kokoro no naka ni todokanai mama kimi ni aitai aitaiyo ano hi mawashita "sukidayo" tte kotobawa itsumademo watashi no mune no naka ni kanjiteru kara todoka nakutemo kanjiteru kara |-| Español= Oye, quiero verte El simple mensaje que oculta la verdad a tu corazón, como siempre, nunca llega Siempre estuviste junto a mí Siempre reíste conmigo Sí, siempre serás mi amigo Sin importar la distancia que haya Este sentimiento que lleva tu nombre me duele cada que lo recuerdo Hoy, como en ese día no digas que no puedes reír Oye, quiero verte El simple mensaje que oculta la verdad a tu corazón, como siempre, nunca llega Quiero verte, te echo de menos Dime ‘Me gustas’ como aquel día aún así no llega corazón Quiero estar a tu lado Quiero siempre reír contigo Sí, siempre has sido mi amigo Sin importar la distancia que haya Este sentimiento que piensa en ti me duele cada vez que lo recuerdo Hoy, como en ese día no digas que no puedes reír Oye, quiero verte justo ahora Me armare de valor y enviare este mensaje Que como siempre no llegara a tu corazón Quiero verte, te echo de menos Dime ‘Me gustas’ como en aquel día aún si no llega a tu corazón Aún cuando pase tantas noches en vela ‘Quiero verte’ este sentimiento no se rinde aún Oye, quiero verte justo ahora El simple mensaje que oculta la verdad como siempre nunca llegará a tu corazón Quiero verte, the echo de menos Como ese día que ambos dijimos ‘Me gustas’ Siempre lo guardare en mi corazón Aún cuando nunca te lleguen mis sentimientos, yo sentiré que si Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Tama. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010